


Bernie Sanders x Mike Pence: The Bipartisan Agreement

by SadSaladGirl



Category: Politics - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadSaladGirl/pseuds/SadSaladGirl
Summary: Mike Pence and Bernie Sanders' steamy love affair.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bernie Sanders x Mike Pence: The Bipartisan Agreement

They found themselves in an unlikely place; Jimmy Carter's funeral. The year is 2024 and after Trump's reelection and four more years of (let's be honest) horrible leadership, Bernie won over the heart's of America's youth just by, you know, not being Trump. It wasn't long into his first term that terrible news had found itself upon his doorstep; Jimmy Carter had passed away. Cancer of the pancreas took out one of America's greatest and most humble presidents. As is mandatory, every past president and vice president must attend the funeral. Never would any other occasion bring Bernie Sanders, Donald Trump, Mike Pence, Barack Obama, Joe Biden, George W. Bush, Dick Cheney, Bill Clinton, and Al Gore into the same room, but here they all were in one overcrowded and somber room mourning the passing of a great man. Or at least most of them were. Donald Trump was caught playing cookie clicker on his iPad, but it didn't cause controversy because he's done so much worse that this is a fairly tame offense in comparison to what he did to Syrian refugees and Mexican children. During a brief intermission in the eulogy, both Mike Pence and Bernie Sanders got up to use the restroom in the VIP bathroom. Mike Pence followed after Bernie and they both stood across the room from each other at separate urinals. Only the sound of old men grunts and pee could be heard. Mike Pence broke the silence as they both went to wash their hands at the sinks that were awkwardly close to each other. "It's a real shame to have lost such an American hero," Pence said. "I'm surprised you'd mourn a man who championed gay rights" Bernie clapped back. "It's all a difference of opinion, Bernie. That's how politics works" Pence answered. "No. I know who you really are, Michael. I know what you're scared of" Bernie said. "What?" Pence asked confusedly. His heartbeat was elevated but he assumed it was from the Orange Crush he drank, but whenever he drank Crush his palms weren't damp and he definitely didn't feel lightheaded. This was something different. The more normal he tried to act the more nervous he got and the more blood rushed to his member. "You're scared of yourself, Michael. You're scared of who you love" Bernie said. "I was friends with your father. I know what he did to you. He said he didn't want a queer for a son and beat you until you were convinced you were straight, but you can't beat who one is out of a person" Bernie answered with ire. Pence fired back with a quick "You don't know me you Commie," but Bernie knew exactly who he was. He was inside his head and turning him on more than his ugly corpse of a wife ever did. Pence clenched his fist, but in a moment of shear confusion, embraced Bernie in a soft kiss. He had never kissed a man before, but he could feel it was right. Pence pulled away but went back in for another one. He couldn't resist and Bernie was more than happy to reciprocate. Light petting turned into tearing off suits faster than Pence could even contemplate if this was a bad idea, but if this bad, then he didn't wanna be good. Bernie dropped to his knees to unbuckle Mike's pants and in one quick motion they were around his ankles. The only thing separating Bernie's oral embrace and Mike's member was a thin piece of cloth. Bernie put his mouth on his crotch, but not before taking out his dentures. His underwear was soaked in pre-cum. Anticipation wasn't the only thing that was dripping. Bernie placed Pence's cock into his mouth and began to tenderly suck. At that age, Bernie's body was so devoid of feeling that he had no gag reflex and began to deepthroat. Bernie's throat was lined with cum, but he wanted more. He ripped off his tie and wrapped one end around Pence's wrist and tied it to the soap dispenser. With him immobilized he ripped off Pence's tie and used it as a blindfold. Now having lost one of his senses, his others would be elevated and boy were they. His sense of feel would be treated to the pressure of Bernie sliding down his wet cock like a hand being slipped into a glove much too small for the wearer. The pressure felt great, but Pence knew he needed to last. He had learned from all of the gay porn he'd secretly watch late at night while under the guise of going to the bathroom. He was a visual expert, but now was his field training and he didn't want to upset the boss, or better yet, his daddy. He held on for dear life, but it wasn't long before he would eventually succumb to Bernie's pressure pushed against his. He finished, and Bernie made sure to suck it clean as to not lead his wife on that he had been with not only another person and not only a man, but a Socialist. Bernie untied him and embraced him with a somber hug knowing this occasion would never arise again. That was both the first and last time Mike Pence was ever shown love, but was he sad? No, because in his heart of hearts, he was happy it even happened, even if it was over. They returned to their seats and acted like nothing happened.


End file.
